Before All This
by Lushyypants9
Summary: After 22 years it was rumoured that Jurassic World was being built in Central America. When Sarah McCall found out about the news she got, she rejected the first time. Only for Mr Masrani to end up being persistent. Sarah found out what kind of dinosaur she was going to take care of and she couldn't think of anything more better.
1. Non Stop Calling

Thank you so much, to those who read my first fanfiction to Jurassic World. I thought I would start the second one as the first one, if you know what I mean. So I hope you all like it and if you have any ideas or anything that you would like to happen to my OC Sarah, please don't hesitate to tell me :D Hope you enjoy!

I groaned as my phone rang the tenth time this morning.

"Hello?" I asked. I grumbled as I held the spoon of cheerio's into my mouth, milk slightly dribbling down my chin. I used my arm to wipe it off and I chewed on my breakfast.

"Miss McCall?" A man with an accent answered the phone.

"Speaking."

"My name is Mr Masrani-"

"This wouldn't the same Mr Masrani that called me yesterday about working in Jurassic World would it?" I narrowed my eyes.

The man laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Ah, Miss McCall I just want you to join our team! I have heard and read a lot about you Miss McCall and I must say...You work is exquisite."

"Thank you Mr Masrani, but I'm not sure if I'm quite-"

"Did I tell you, you would be working with a T-Rex?" I dropped my spoon and it clattered to the floor.

I held the phone to my ear. Did I hear what I thought I just heard?

"Did you just say a T-Rex?"

Mr Masrani laughed again. "I did Miss McCall, is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, no. No problem...I...Uh...Can I call you back?"

"Of course."

I hung up the phone and I glanced down at the number before pressing it. I held the phone to my ear and I tidied up my mess on the counter of my apartment and I put my bowl and spoon in the washing bowl.

I sighed as they didn't pick up. I put my phone down on the counter but stopped midway as it started to ring. I glanced down as I thought it was the person I had called but it was my boyfriend Brody.

"Hey Brode." I answered.

"Hey babe...What are you up to?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, nothing why?"

"Because I have not stopped thinking about you all day." Brody replied.

I sighed, I ran my hands through my hair. "Brody. I'm not really in the mood right now."

There was nothing wrong with Brody, it was just that I've been busy with my work and what with Mr Masrani calling me every two seconds.

"Are you serious?" Brody snapped and I narrowed my eyes in agitation.

"Of course I'm serious Brody."

"Sarah we haven't slept together in a month! Do you actually know how long that is?!"

I exhaled. "Brody. I'm sorry I've just been busy with work."

"You're always busy with work. It's like you don't even have time for me anymore."

I snapped. "Oh Jason, grow up! I'm sorry my job is actually important to me!"

"Then you can forget about us because I am doing being second best to you work!"

I hung up the phone and threw my phone of the sofa in front of me.

I groaned and plopped down on it.

"I can't believe he just broke up with me over the phone." I murmured.

My phone rang again.

"Brody I told you-

"Sarah?"

I sat up straight. "Claire."

"You called me?" She replied. I could practically see her in front of me know. Only looking much different than the last time I saw her properly. Claire and I used to be friends at school, college and partly though University until we went our separate ways. Claire was nineteen and I just turned eighteen before we both just stopped hanging out together. We always made excuses for each other not being there. Claire has been studying business as always and I had been studying to be a Palaeontologist.

After I had unsuccessful college years, as my professor, Mr Farewell apparently assumed I had a school girl crush on him. Which let me tell you, did not end well. I headed of straight to university which had been impressed with my amount of knowledge, good grades and dedication to the studies and the let me in for a couple of years before I finally got a job.

Admittedly, my life didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it, I was actually a Zoo keeper working with the big cats. But I still enjoyed it immensely. Luckily, it was my day off and I had wanted to just have a relaxing day but I don't think I was going to be having any of that.

"Right, yeah..Um...This is gonna sound crazy, but your boss just called me...Mr Masrani...He...Uh...Want's me to work at Jurassic World..."

I paused as I waited for Claire's reply. I heard nothing and I called her name.

"Oh sorry Sarah, what were you saying?"

I exhaled. "Claire. Mr Masrani wants me to come work at Jurassic World."

"What?"

"Yeah...He wants me to be in charge of the T-Rex that I'm sure you guys are still cooking up in that mad lab of yours."

"Okay, first of all, it's not a mad lab and second, this is really good news Sarah! Isn't this what you wanted? I mean...Are you still working at that stupid Zoo?"

I huffed. "It's not stupid Claire. I actually kinda like it there and yes of course it is. But.." I trailed off.

"But?" Claire asked.

"You know my Dad's never gonna let me go."

"Sarah are you serious? You are almost twenty-seven! You can't keep asking Daddy, if it's okay to do something. You are your own woman."

I laughed. "Using my Mother's lines now?"

I heard her laugh too. "I guess I am." I noted Claire saying something but it was muffled.

"Look, Sarah I'm gonna have to go, but just promise me something?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Just think about it? Okay. It will be good for you, and I know this is always what you wanted."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Claire. Catch you later?"

"Catch you later bear bug."

I laughed as I hung up the phone. I remember when she always used to call me that when we were younger. I had no idea how she had come up with it, but I was glad that we were still Okay. I'm glad that even though we don't see each other as often as we might like, we were still friends.

I decided to take Claire's advice and I grabbed my keys, my phone and my jacket and got in my car. It was a crappy little thing, but it got me where I needed to go.

I drove in silence as I made my way to my Dad's house. My Dad, Gabriel lived on his own. Him and my Mother Janine split a while ago after she gave birth to my little sister Sam. She was the cutest thing. Thankfully, my parents were still civil towards each other for Sam's sake.

I parked in my Dad's driveway and I opened the door. I almost got knocked over by Rocky. Rocky was Dad's dog, he was a black and white husky and me and him were best friends when I was younger. I'm still surprised he's still around. Not that I want him to go of course, it's just surprising.

"Hey you big softie." I laughed as he barked happily at me.

"Hey squirt." I saw my Dad walk out of the kitchen with a two mugs of coffee.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" I asked. I picked myself up and he handed me the cup of coffee. We made our way to the living room and I sat on the sofa as Rocky jumped up next to me and cuddled me. I smiled and stroked him while talking to my Father.

"I'm good, how are things with you?"

"Good." I nodded.

He noticed my look and I sighed.

"So, don't have a go at me okay?"

He looked at me strangely, the same eyes boring into mine.

"Where are you going with this Sarah?"

"Well, I got a call this morning about a job." I started.

Dad laughed. "Sarah? That's great!"

I winced slightly. "It's for Jurassic World."

Dad almost spat out his coffee and I looked down at Rocky, who was staring at me with his bright blue eyes. I was waiting for the lecture but it never came, Dad just looked at me sadly and sighed.

"Well, it's up to you kiddo."

"What?" I glanced up at him in shock.

He chuckled. "Sarah you're almost twenty-seven. You're a strong woman. You don't have to ask me for permission anymore."

"I know but-

"No, but's okay? You go if you wanna go. But as soon as you feel unsafe or unhappy or whatever, you come straight home okay?"

I hastily put my coffee on the coffee table and I ran at my Father, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Daddy."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Sarah."

I smiled. "I love you too."

When I got back home I immediately rang Mr Masrani and told him the good news.

"That's perfect! I shall get the tickets booked for your flight tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, is that okay? Is that too soon?" He asked politely.

I giggled. "No, no that's awesome!"

I heard the man chuckle. "Very well, I look forward to meeting you in person Miss McCall."

"You too. Goodbye."

"Bye." Mr Masrani hung up and I squealed in excitement.

I cannot wait to finally go somewhere I have always wanted to, and do something that I was actually wanted to do. I mean, I would occasionally get offered to attend dig sites and such but it just wasn't the same as seeing a real life dinosaur that was one thing that I found amazing about the first park. Although, I may have only been around four years old, they excited me all the same, and now I was actually going to live the dream!

I can't wait!


	2. Jurassic World

I was so excited about going to Jurassic World that I was hardly able to sleep last night. I got a good five hours sleep which should last me, besides if I go tired I could just go to sleep on the plane.

Anyway, I woke up quickly, picked out a pair of dark faded jeans, a simple white long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of orangey brown flat boots. I grabbed my ying yang necklace that Claire had given me for my birthday and threw it over my head.

I was glad all my things were packed already. I heard the honk of a horn and smiled.

My Dad had insisted he take me to the airport and I willingly agreed.

I wheeled my suitcases to the back of my Dad's truck and unceremoniously threw them in, I jumped in the truck and my Dad set off.

When we got to the airport we both got out the truck and Dad helped me pull my luggage out.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

I giggled. "Dad, I'm gonna be fine!" I assured him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You call me as soon as you land okay?" My Dad looked at me with the same bright green eyes.

"I will, I _promise_. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too kiddo, now go on or you'll be late."

I waved goodbye to my Dad and trudged on into the airport itself. I smiled at the buzzing noises of the people hurrying to catch their flights.

 _"The flight to Costa Rica now boarding."_

I hurriedly passed through customs and made my way towards the plane.

It was absolutely packed full of people, and I tried to make my way through the throngs of people to get onto the plane. I finally found my seat and I sat down and grabbed my things out my bag as the Captain was saying whatever it was he was saying.

I grimaced at the feel of the plane as I didn't particularly like plane rides. I thought they were awful. First of all you get that horrible feeling when you lift off, then throughout the whole ride it's constant ringing in my ears, my sight is slightly sluggish and my head was absolutely banging.

I could've ran out the plane if I could. I was so glad that we had landed. I couldn't take another second in there. I gathered my things from the airport and got a taxi to the docks.

I paid the driver and made my way to the ship that Mr Masrani had told me about on the phone. It hadn't said Jurassic World because people would be asking a bunch of questions. Besides, all he told me was that the ship was called 'Rosie's Adventure' and the Captains name was Mr Simmons.

I made my way toward 'Rosie's Adventure' and a youngish man smiled at me.

"Hi there!"

I smiled back. "Hey, um, Mr Masrani said this was going to Isla Nublar?"

The young man nodded. "Yep, it sure is, my names Jason Richards." This Jason, held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Sarah."

"You too." Jason gestured to my bags. "You need some help?"

"Sure." I smiled slightly.

I walked in Jason's footsteps as he carried my bags to a cabin in the main hall.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next few hours."

"How long does this trip take exactly?" I asked.

"Roughly, about eight hours." Jason replied.

"Eight hours!" I exclaimed in shock.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, but don't worry it goes by quickly. Enjoy your stay." He smiled and walked off.

"He was kinda cute." I murmured to myself.

I sighed and jumped on the small bed and before I new it I had fallen asleep.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen we had official made it to Isla Nublar, please grab your things and report to the reception of Jurassic World."_

I grabbed my bags and rushed off the ship and pushed my way through the people. I finally stopped as I found an open space and exhaled.

 _Damn it. I should've worn better clothes._

I grumbled as the summer heat beat down over me. I made my way towards the entrance of Jurassic World and noticed they were still in the midst of building what seemed to be a train track I wondered how I was going to get further into Isla Nublar when I heard a horn beeping.

I glanced around as I noticed someone walk out. As soon as I noticed the red hair I ditched my things and ran towards my best friend.

We almost ended up on the floor and Claire laughed at me.

"I'm glad you're finally here."

"Me too, God, I've missed you Claire. I haven't seen you in like...Forever." I finally let go of Claire and we both walked to grab my bags.

Claire helped me pick them up and we flung the bags into the back and jumped into Claire's fancy ass car.

"So, what's with the fancy car?" I asked.

"Most of the employees have one." She replied.

I hummed.

I stared out the window and a gasp left my lips. "Oh my God, it's beautiful."

I heard Claire laugh. "You never to me a gorgeous it was over here, and hot."

"I thought you would've figured that out. Well, were here." Claire pulled up and we both got out the car with my bags and we went through some big, brown double doors and I inhaled.

"This is amazing! So, most of it is done already?"

Claire nodded. "Most things, apart from a few more of the dinosaurs and the train rides."

"Awesome." I concluded.

"Molly." I noticed Claire talking to a cute blonde at the reception desk and I went over to meet her.

Molly saw me standing next to Claire and smiled.

"Hey there! I'm Molly, nice to meet you." I observed she was quite southern and I smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sarah."

"Claire's told me all about you." She laughed.

"All good things I hope." I glared slightly at Claire. Some of the stories Claire says about me would seriously embarrass me.

Molly chuckled. "Of course. I've noted Mr Masrani that you're here and he said he'll just be a few minutes."

"Thank you Molly." Claire thanked Molly and turned to me.

"So?"

My eyebrows creased together. "So?"

Claire huffed. "How have you been? How's your life?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" She asked.

"Yes Claire."

"No boyfriend?"

"Broke up over the phone."

"Are you serious? What a bastard."

I laughed. "It's fine, me and him weren't going anywhere anyway."

Claire laughed along with me. "I know that feeling."

"Miss McCall!" I glanced around and noticed a dark skinned man who looked in his late thirties make his way over to me.

I turned back to Claire as I felt her put her hand on my arm.

"I'll catch you later." I nodded as she left.

"Miss McCall-

"Please, call me Sarah." I replied as I shook his hand.

"Sarah, it is great to finally meet you. Please right this way." I followed Mr Masrani as he began to talk.

"I am glad that you decided to take care of our new addition to the park."

"I am very excited myself. Has she hatched yet?" I asked.

"No, no...Not yet...We insist on all the carers to be there when their baby dinosaur is born. It helps with their upbringing. Some of them even imprint of them."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

Mr Masrani only nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot." I watched as he grabbed something from his blazer pocket and handed it to me. "This is your employee pass. It allows you to go anywhere in the park."

"Thanks."

We stopped for a few minutes and I noticed that we had walked all the way outside and we stood outside of what I assumed was one of the paddocks.

"Now this, is the Tyrannosaurus paddock. There is no need to go in there right now as there are no T-Rex's in there, yours will be the first one."

"That's great." I smiled gleefully.

Mr Masrani turned to me and handed me a set of keys, I looked up to him confused and he laughed at my expression.

"These are the keys to your new car, and this is the address to your new apartment. It's quite close by so you won't have any trouble getting lost."

"Wow, thank you so much." This was quite overwhelming to say the least.

"Now, I'll leave you for a couple of days for you to find your feet, but I expect you to come by the hatchery on Monday. I believe you have Miss Dearing as a contact on your phone, so if you do find yourself in the wrong place just give her a call. I shall see you soon Sarah."

"Thanks, see you then."

I turned behind me and noticed one of the employee cars that Claire has, I pressed the unlock button on the keys and the car flashed.

I beamed. _This was gonna be awesome._

I followed the address Mr Masrani gave me andpulled up outside it.

I pulled my bags out the car, unlocked the door and chucked them by the side of the door.

I suddenly yawned out of nowhere.

I made my way through the living room, kitchen and bathroom before I got to the bedroom.

I immediately jumped on it and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, first I was going to go exploring. I wonder where I will be headed to first!


	3. Thea

I woke up and smiled to myself as I remembered where I was. It was Monday, and I had to go to the hatchery today, I hope I get to meet my dinosaur today. I wonder what I'll call her, I wonder how small she'll be.

I got up and got changed fairly slowly, I grabbed my things and jumped in the car. Yesterday, Claire had actually sent me a text giving me the directions to the hatchery which I was glad about because I had absolutely no idea.

I grasped the wheel and held my phone in the other hand trying to look for the right place, I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally found the hatchery, after dozens of wrong turns, it was like a jungle out here!

Oh wait...Never mind.

I hopped out the car and bounced all the way to the hatchery.

I walked in carefully, first I noticed the bright white walls, and the endless amounts of eggs.

"You must be Sarah."

I turned to see an Asian man. His body language was straight and all knowing.

"Pardon my rudeness, Miss McCall, I am Doctor Henry Wu." He held out his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now, I believe Mr Masrani sent you to meet your new dinosaur?" Dr Wu smiled at me and I nodded politely. "You're just in time. She should be hatching any moment."

I looked at him with excitement. "She's hatching."

He laughed. "Right this way."

Dr Wu led me to a gather of eggs and he pointed to the one in the front. "This one is yours. Your very own T-Rex. I'll leave you to it."

I didn't turn to watch Dr Wu walk away, I could barley keep my eyes off the beige egg in front of me.

I gasped in surprise as I saw a crack appear over the egg. She continued to press against it. The young T-Rex pushed hard and a tiny piece of egg came along with her.

I heard her before I saw her. She was beautiful. Even covered with dinosaur goo and blood she was magnificent.

I looked around and saw a box of clear gloves, I picked a pair up and put them on quickly.

I glanced back round and observed my baby as she pushed her way out of her egg.

I picked up my girl gently and held her in my hands. Now, my hands were girly and small but compared to the dinosaur in my arms, they were huge. Now, hearing me say that to my self just made me laugh, she was miniscule but very soon she was going to be fucking huge!

I smiled as she made little baby noises at me.

"What shall we call you huh?" I stroked the top of her head with my fingertips.

"What about Thea?" Her head nudged my finger roughly.

I chuckled. "Thea it is."


	4. Owen Grady

I didn't know what to think but after working in Jurassic World for a couple of weeks, Claire, Molly and Jason, the guy from the boat remember? The cute, black haired one. Well anyway, we had all dinner together after a long day of working. I remember that day quite well actually, because it was the first time Thea had actually listened to me during training, it was the most wonderful thing, at first Thea was giving me backchat, growling at me. But we soon got a little done, I managed to teach her how to follow me using my voice and my hand signals, which was great considering her personality.

Anyway, Claire had told me that they were throwing a party for all the work that they've done, at first I wasn't sure about going but Molly and Jason were persistent.

So here I was trying to get ready, one, I didn't exactly bring 'party' wear with me.

I sighed and as I put my hands on my hips. I rummaged through everything that I had, my room was a complete mess. Well, when I say mess that was a complete fucking understatement, a pig sty was more like it.

I almost jumped as I heard somebody knocking on my door. I opened it and smiled as I saw Claire and Molly, they gleefully smiled as Claire held up a bottle of white wine.

"Thank God, you two are here I need your help." I grabbed both girls and slammed the door closed. I made my way to my bedroom and I heard the girls gasp as they walked in. I admired my friends, they were amazing people and they looked gorgeous.

Claire's usual pin straight hair, was short and curly and it suited her perfectly, her make up was her usual natural and she looked stunning, then I turned to Molly whose long blonde mane was in a tall, side ponytail and her make up was a dark, smoky eye and she was gorgeous.

Molly giggled and clapped her hands together. "Let's get to work."

After what felt like hours of being used like a doll, Molly and Claire had finally chosen what to dress me in. While Claire was in charge of what I wore, Molly did my make up and let me tell, boy did they do a good job.

I stared at myself in the mirror and I ran my hands down my body, silently admiring it. I admit, they did a good job. Claire had dressed me in a gorgeous but tight, dark purple dress with black heels. Molly, had gone slightly natural with my make up but added a little bit of darkness to my eyes, making my eyes really stand out. I didn't have many accessories on but I decided to go for slutty hoops, I only call them that because on most people (not all) especially with their hair up anyway, look like slappers. At least most of the time, but I completely loathe those that do pull them off. I decided not to do anything too drastic with my hair and just left it straight.

I turned to my two friends and beamed at them.

"You two did an _amazing_ job! I love it! Thank you so much!"

Molly waved her hand. "Oh stop! You'll make me blush."

I heard Claire unexpectedly giggled and I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think Claire may be drunk already."

Molly laughed too. "I think you may be right, we better go before she drinks the rest."

I nodded. "Good idea." I gulped down the rest of my drink and all three of us set off.

When we arrived to the party there were people all over the place. I'm surprised the dinosaurs weren't to bothered about loud noise. Then again, they were quite far away from where we are now, I'm not a hundred per cent sure exactly where that is but I know it's still a good distance.

I grabbed a drink from one of the tables and noticed Claire already dancing with a very appealing man, they looked like they were getting their freak on. I laughed at drunk Claire's boldness.

I lifted the alcohol to my lips and took a gulp. I almost spat it out when I saw Molly getting it on with another blonde girl. I laughed as they lip locked. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against it whatsoever, but I had absolutely no idea she was gay. But now that I come to think of it, I kinda see it.

I smiled and then I sighed slightly I had realised that both my friends were both having a good time. Not that I wasn't of course, but it would be fun to just dance and get drunk as fuck. I know here I could do what I want and my Mother would definitely not approve. That's what made me what to do it even more.

I drank the rest of my drink and inhaled as I felt a buzz, I went to the bathroom when somebody grabbed my arm roughly.

I whipped around suddenly and I glared at the intruder.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at him.

His hand hadn't let go.

"Aw, come on sweet thing. What's a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?"

I grimaced as his breath made it's way to my nose. I smelt his horrible, alcoholic breath.

"Get the hell off of me before I beat you like a fucking pulp." I sneered as I tugged out of his grip harshly.

I went to strut off but him grab me back.

"Now you listen here lil missy-

Before he managed to finished his sentence I had punched him straight in the face, almost knocking him to the floor.

He pulled back surprised and held a hand to his bleeding nose. My eyes widened slightly.

That was probably not one of my best ideas. I started to back away as I noticed the angry look on the guys face when I bumped into something solid and warm.

I turned around abruptly to notice the man that was dancing with Claire behind me.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I went to say something but he interrupted me.

"Hey babe is this guy bothering you?"

The guy double looked the one behind me and he backed away with his arms in the air in surrender.

"Na man, I was just leaving."

I watched as the guy left and I span to the better one behind me as he removed his arm.

I licked my lips as I observed the gorgeous body in front of me.

Seems as thought the alcohol is finally going to my head.

"Um, thank you for helping me."

He laughed and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"You're welcome, although, probably wasn't a good idea to hit him, but you do have a nice right hook." He smirked slightly, I noticed his eyes were an alluring forest colour, however, in the dark they looked like a dark blue.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"I'm Owen Grady...Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it briefly.

"Sarah McCall." I replied politely.

I noted Owen's eyes flash as he spoke.

"So your the new girl."

I sighed. "Lovely. Being called new girl."

Owen seemed to notice my displeasure and apologised.

"Oh no, no I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you're the one that everybody's been talking about."

My eyebrows furrowed. "People have been talking about me?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, in a good way don't worry. Everybody's pretty impressed with what you did today."

I smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, it was actually pretty difficult. Thea doesn't exactly have the best personality."

He laughed along with me his attractive eyes gleaming with something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I know that feeling."

"So, do you work with the dinosaurs?" I asked in curiosity.

Owen hummed. "Yeah, four of 'em."

My eyes widened. "Four!?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, Raptors to be exact."

"Raptors? Oh, my God."

"Says the girl training a T-Rex?" Owen gestured to a near by table, that was slightly quieter than the area we were in now. I sat down across from Owen.

"True but Raptors are much worse than a T-Rex."

"How so?" Owen asked curiously and took a sip of his beer.

I grabbed another drink and began to sip it as me and Owen were gradually talking. It was kind of nice just talking to somebody new and having something to talk about.

"Well, for one if you ever get see a T-Rex all you have to do is stand still and they can't see you. With Raptors...well there's not a lot you can do but run and half the time that doesn't even work."

Owen raised his eyebrows impressed.

"Very impressive."

I almost blushed. "Thanks. Do they have names?"

"Yeah, Charlie, Echo, Delta and Blue."

"Let me guess, Blue's the Omega? And you're the Alpha?" I smirked at him.

"How did you guess?" He laughed.

"Have you met you?"

"Touché." He raised his beer and drank it.

What felt like minutes turned into hours. Owen and I had talked for what seemed like forever but it was good, and then we might have had just a little bit much to drink.

Well at least I had, Owen seemed to take his own pretty well, although, I lost count of how many I had.

I was leaning against the wall as Owen had his arm placed beside my head so he could hear me better when the alcohol fuelled my body.

I leaned in slightly and waited for Owen's reaction. Luckily, he didn't turn away which I took as a sign.

I kissed him gently and I waited for him to kiss me back.

Wow. Just wow. He was such a good kisser. It somewhat made me wonder how good in bed he was.

I arched my body off the wall and I lifted my hands to his tall frame, wrapping around his neck.

I knew Owen was enjoying because not only was he kissing me back, greatly, but he had one of his hands lingered in my hair toying with it gently, the other was on my cheek, holding the nape of my neck, tugging me to him.

It was a little annoying that I had to tip toe to reach him but it was definitely worth it.

It began to get heated and Owen pushed me roughly against the wall. I grunted and the force and Owen apologised under his husky breath.

"Don't be." I whispered.

I began tugging on his shirt that was gorgeously clinging to his body, but he gently ushered me back, I started to kiss his neck softly, but greedily. I heard Owen moan but he unwrapped my arms from his neck. He gripped the nape of my neck and tilted my head to look him dead in the eye.

I would never get bored of those amazing eyes of his.

"Sarah, look at me."

I ignored his command and went back in to snog him but he resisted.

"Sarah look at me." He growled slightly and I pouted. "You know this isn't right, you're drunk."

I sighed and jerked the collar of his shirt again. "I'm not that drunk."

"Oh please, you gulped down five shots of vodka in a minute, you are seriously wasted."

I pulled back suddenly. Did he not enjoy it?

Owen seemed to notice my change of mood and tilted my head again.

"Hey, I enjoyed every single bit of this night alright? But I am not about to take advantage of you." For a slight drunken man he was very sweet and sober.

I sighed. "Why are you so nice?"

"That's just who I am Sarah."

After a couple of moments of silence I spoke.

"My boyfriend broke up with me a day before I came here, over the phone." I laughed and then shivered as tears made there way to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Owen stroked my cheek gently. "If it's any constellation I think he's a dick already."

I laughed. "It does a little, but he broke up with me because apparently my work was more important than him. He broke up with me because we hadn't slept together in a month. Is that bad? Do you need like...loads of sex?"

Owen laughed at my insecurity and I poked him harshly. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious."

"Sorry, but the answer to you question is no. Although, lots is always good. And I don't believe for a second that's why he did what he did."

"You promise?" I stared up at him with my green orbs.

"I promise. Come on, let's get you home."

I pointed behind me as he pushed me further away from the crowd. "Wait, my friends-"

"I will tell Claire you got home safely."

"You know Claire?"

Owen hummed.

Luckily, my apartment wasn't that far from where we were. When we stopped outside my apartment Owen glanced around.

"This is where you live?" He asked and I nodded in reply.

"Where do you live?"

Owen pointed just across from me, he pointed out a small looking bungalow with little lights illuminating the outside. The only thing restricting them was a small little lake.

"It's pretty." I replied.

"Thanks."

"So, I guess I'll see you soon." I fiddled with my keys.

"Sure, you'll have come stop by the Raptor paddock some time...Meet my girls."

I smirked. "Your girls?"

He laughed. "Yes, now go and get your ass in your apartment and go to sleep, I'll come check on you in the morning okay. Something tells me you don't take hangovers very well."

I was about to reply when a yawn escaped me instead.

"Goodnight Sarah, get some sleep okay?"

I nodded and I hesitated but I kissed Owen's cheek gently and turned and unlocked the door to my apartment.

After knocking over everything trying to find my bedroom, I finally crashed out on my bed.

I smiled as I remembered the night and hoped Owen would stay true to his promise.

It was a good day. I hope I had more to come.


	5. Raptor Man

I groaned as the light shone through the curtains, blinding me.

I winced as the booming headache increased as I got up.

There was a knock at the door and I held my head in pain, it was incessant and I shouted at them as I managed to pull myself out of the bed.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

I yanked open the door with a glare set on my face but that soon left as I saw who was standing outside.

"Owen?" I rubbed my head. "What are you doing here?" I leaned against the door frame while trying to stop the light from shining in my eyes. I think he saw this because he pushed me back gently and closed the door behind him.

"Now, you are a sight for sore eyes." He laughed.

I groaned. "Owen don't laugh at me..."

"I can laugh at you all I like little miss, I have a high tolerance. And plus, I brought the good 'ol hangover remedy."

I smiled up at him and tilted my head to the side. "Thank you."

Owen handed me two pills and I went to get myself a glass of water.

Owen sat himself on the stool at the counter. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I scoffed. "Oh, yeah...And I am sorry for that."

Owen furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry for what?"

I laughed. "Seriously? For kissing you."

"Hey I had no objection." Owen held his hands up and smiled.

I laughed along with him.

"So." I turned to Owen, leaning against the sink. "What's the plan Raptor man?"

Owen chuckled. "Raptor man?"

I leaned forwards, closer to him.

"Is that not what you are?" I asked sarcastically.

Owen rubbed his stubble out of habit and my eyes were immediately drawn to the action.

"Oh no I am. Maybe, you could come see them today?"

I shot up from my position. "I don't think, that's a good idea.." My voice took a different turn.

Owen stood up and moved closer to me.

"And why not?" He asked, his eyebrows reaching to his hairline.

"Well, because...Because they're scary..." I tucked my hair behind my ears.

Owen chuckled at me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled at him.

Owen pulled me closer by my waist jokingly. "Why I just can't help it, Sarah McCall the T-Rex trainer who is afraid of Raptors?"

I hit his chest and he pretended that it hurt and I scowled at him.

"I told you last night that Raptors are worse! You know that!"

Owen shockingly pulled me into a tight hug. At first I hesitated but I hugged him back just as much.

"I know, I was just kidding." I felt Owen stoking the ends of my hair and I smiled into his shoulder. This was nice. But it can't happen. I was falling too quick and too much. I pulled away quickly.

Owen looked at me strangely but it soon disappeared as I smiled up at him.

"So? Is that a yes?"

I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"It I must."

Owen fist pumped the air and I giggled at his childlike humour.

"Great! Let's go!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Owen?"

He turned to look at me with those beautiful eyes. I gulped.

"I'm still in last nights clothes, my hair is disgustingly greasy and I smell like I've just rolled in shit. So I'm going to be a good hour."

Owen groaned. "Urgh, fine I'll meet you there okay!?"

I nodded and laughed. "I'll be there soon!"

I giggled and played with the ends of my hair as I watched Owen ride away on his motorbike. I stopped what I was doing and groaned.

Oh God. I'm falling for him bad, aren't I?


	6. Exhilarating

I woke up with a start as I felt last night's antics make their way up my throat and out of my mouth.

I threw the covers off of me and the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I breathed in heavily and waited a few seconds before I heaved towards the toilet only to have nothing come up this time.

I took this as a sign and wiped my hand over my mouth cleaning off the excess vomit and flushed the toilet. After I had washed my hands thoroughly, I brushed my teeth and sighed trying to catch my breath.

I grimaced as there was a loud knock at the door.

I grumbled and trudged over to the door, opening it but wincing as the suns bright rays shone it my sensitive eyes.

I lifted a hand to my face. "Owen? What are you doing here?" I leant on the door frame.

Owen tilted his head and laughed at my pain.

"Don't laugh at me."

His bright eyes flickered under the sunlight.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, you just don't handle hangovers that well do ya?"

"Of _course_ I don't. I come from the city remember?"

He chuckled. "No shit." His chuckles died down and Owen smiled at me. "So...You gonna come see my girls today?"

My brows furrowed. "Your girls? Oh wait, never mind. Um, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Owen looked slightly disappointed and it pulled at my heart.

"Ugh, fine. If I must."

Owen smiled. "Good, meet me at the paddock in ten."

I nodded and watched as Owen left, revving up his motorbike looking fine as hell.

I closed the door and grumbled to myself.

"Stupid, Owen making me all gooey."

After I had gotten changed I headed down to the Raptor paddock with slight hesitation. If I didn't know Owen and how he was with them I wouldn't have even come down here.

I pulled up the car and sighed. I grabbed the keys and jumped out the car, gradually making my way up to the top of the paddock overseeing the Raptors.

"Sarah!"

I turned my head at the sound of my voice and smiled as I saw Owen at the other side of the paddock. I made my way over and he grinned at me.

"Regretting your decision yet?"

"Don't make me hit you." I scowled.

Owen gestured to below him. "Come on, you can meet the girls."

I observed Owen as he lead the way and I cheered inside at his alluring behind.

And I don't just mean his ass.

I followed him back down the stairs and I gasped as I saw them.

They were beautiful things, but they were incredibly dangerous.

Their eyes were like nothing I had ever seen, they were attentive to our presence and they growled as they recognised Owen. Not because they saw him as a threat but because they knew that he was their Alpha. However, they were cautious as they watched me heavily. I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

They were all different in their own ways, but it just couldn't sink in how deadly these animals are. I mean, you never think some of the smaller animals are dangerous compared to the much bigger dinosaurs, but no, these enticing creatures were the most fatal.

I paused in my tracks as I was about to enter the first cage.

I stared at Owen.

He saw that I was scared and he gazed at me and took my hand in his. I almost refrained as I heard the girls growling viciously but Owen's grip was strong but gentle.

He lead me to who I assumed was the Beta just by how she was acting and her eyes.

That's what gave her away.

They were the eyes of a majestic beast. Just waiting for the obtune moment.

I held in a breath as his hand touched the Beta's skull, placing mine on top of his.

She snarled as my hand was settled on her head and I jumped but Owen calmed me down but standing close to me.

I smiled slightly as she seemed to calm down beneath my touch.

It was the most dangerous but exhilarating thing I had ever done in my life.

I jerked as Barry interrupted the three of us.

"Sarah."

I turned to Barry my eyebrows furrowed. "Barry, what's wrong?"

"It's Thea."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
